Escape from Midland Circle
The Escape from Midland Circle was an attempt by Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand to escape from Midland Circle and the Hand when their different investigations led them to the building at the same time. Background The Defenders' Investigation The Hand's activity sparked the attention of three Defenders whose individual investigation and goals led them to Midland Circle. Jessica Jones was contacted by Michelle Raymond to find her husband John Raymond. During her investigation, she found Raymond stockpiling explosives. This led him to confront Jones directly at her office. Before she could learn anymore, they were attacked by Elektra and during the battle, Raymond committed suicide. But not before hinting about the Hand's operation. With her interest in the case sparked, Jones learned that the last building that Raymond designed was Midland Circle. While she headed to the building, she was followed by Matt Murduck who tried to stop and warn her about the danger of her case. Meanwhile, Luke Cage had his own investigation for his friend, Misty Knight. The youth of Harlem was being recruited by White Hat to do grunt work for the Hand. Through following Cole Miller, he learned that the youth was paid by Midland Circle for his work. Danny Rand, the Iron Fist, used his resources from Rand Enterprises to look at the transfers that the Hand had made through his company. He learned that the transfer of money ended at Midland Circle. He decided to go there to directly confront the Hand.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior Escape Rand's direct confrontation proved to be a reckless mistake. By the time he arrived to face the CEOs of Midland Circle, their leader, Alexandra Reid revealed that they laid a trap for him and that they intended to capture him. Immediately the 'CEOs' revealed themselves to be Hand fighter who then tried to capture Rand. Iron Fist fought them bravely. He defeated many of his opponents before they began to overwhelm him with their numbers. The timely arrival of Cage prevented that from happening. Both fighters joined force and proceed to fight their opponent. Meanwhile, Murduck, who had followed Jones into the building, heard the gunshots and started heading upstairs, using Jones' scarf as a makeshift mask. Jones followed him. By the time that they arrived upstairs, they found Cage and Rand defeating their attackers. Before they could escape, they were attacked by Elektra and more Hand reinforcements who tried to prevent their escape. The Defenders fought together for the first time and proved to be a deadly and competent team. While Daredevil fought and held off Elektra alone, the remaining Defenders worked to secure their escape by defeating the enemies blocking their escape. The battle between Daredevil and Elektra proved fierce. Daredevil was shocked to discover that his opponent was his former lover who had been killed several months before. Elektra would have killed Daredevil if it wasn't for Rand coming to his ally's rescue and her own hesitation when Daredevil mentioned her name. With their enemies defeated, the Defenders escaped from Midland Circle.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior Aftermath The Defenders escaped from Midland Circle and proceed to find shelter at the restaurant, Royal Dragon. The Hand gathered all of their leaders and forces to begin hunting them down. This eventually led to Ambush at the Royal Dragon, where the Defenders will fight the Hand once again.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon This event proved significant as it made the four street heroes join forces and form a team that will eventually led to the Hand's destruction during the final battle beneath Midland Circle.The Defenders: 1.04: The Defenders References Category:Events